The information provided herein is intended solely to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided nor references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Protein kinase is known as protein phosphatase, which distributes throughout the nuclear, mitochondrial, microsomal and cytosol. The human genome contains about 500 protein kinase genes and they constitute about 2% of all human genes. Up to 30% of all human proteins may be modified by kinase activity, and kinases are known to regulate the majority of cellular pathways, especially those involved in signal transduction. It has been found to have more than 400 kinds of human diseases associated with protein kinase.
Specific disease states associated with aberrant regulation of protein kinases include, for example without limitation, melanoma, colorectal cancer, colon cancer, gastric cancer, pelvic cancer, esophageal cancer, brain cancer, testicular cancer, bone cancer, lymphoma, lung cancer, breast cancer, pancreatic cancer, thyroid cancer, ovarian cancer, liver cancer, kidney cancer, glioma, sarcoma, medullary thyroid carcinoma, carcinoid, small cell lung cancer, leukemia, neurofibromatosis, myelodysplastic syndrome, tumor angiogenesis, neuropathic pain, inflammatory pain, acute and chronic pain, cancer-related pain, migraine headaches, heart failure, ischemic stroke, cardiac hypertrophy, thrombosis, atherosclerosis, multi-infarct dementia, head injury, spinal cord injury, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, psoriasis, arthritis, bone and joint inflammation, fibrois, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, immune deficiency diseases, organ transplant rejection, graft versus host disease, diabetic nephropathy, polycystic kidney disease, nephrosclerosis, glomerulonephritis, prostatic hyperplasia, diabetes, obesity, H. pylori infection, hepatitis infection, influenza virus infection, fever, sepsis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, acute respiratory distress syndrome, muscular dystrophy, motor neuron disease, neuromuscular disease, endocrine abnormalities of the disease, peripheral nerve diseases, glandular diseases, body and muscle metabolic diseases.